


No Naps

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles reflects on naps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 13th is Nap Day. I had hoped to write a light hearted drabble. Oops.

He remembers when he started to hate taking naps. He was 8 and he was a big boy. Even when his mom and dad begged him, he couldn’t. He just had way too much energy.

When he was 11, he came to hate the _word_ nap. His mother had smiled and told him she needed to take a nap. The problem was, she went to sleep and she never woke up. Instead, she fell asleep and chaos descended upon the hospital room and darkness took a foot hole in an innocent heart.

He can remember spankings when he refused to nap after that. Of the smell of alcohol as his father took a nap. His father never knew that he had asked Melissa McCall to teach him how to take a pulse, and secretly took his father's pulse every time he passed out. If only to assure himself that he was not an orphan.

He used to do that to his friends as well. He only stopped when he was in middle school. Jackson had been sick and had laid his head on his desk and fell asleep. He just wanted to make sure he was okay, instead Matt had told the teacher and Jackson that Stiles had been touching him. Even though he had tried to explain about his worries, he wound up in detention and losing a friend forever.

When he was taken over by the Nogitsune, he felt like he was both drowning and napping. He had a glimpse of why his mother had let go and had almost let go himself.

He still fights naps, but not as hard. In fact, there are days he embraces them.

~Fin~


End file.
